everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
EmperorPeacock/OC Sandbox
(FAT REWORK) i brainstorm characters here basically. it should go without saying that everything here is subject to change all unposted ocs may not be listed at this time. credit to hidden for the concept of listing stuff like motifs and nationality/ethnicity as part of a format c : disclaimer: there is no particular listing order for these ocs. they are added in whenever i remember and am inspired to list their traits 'Unposted Characters' 'Dollkota Merriot - Queen Dolly' *'story' = dot and tot of merryland *'alignment' = royal *'gender' = female *'class' = royalty *'nationality' = merrylandian *'species' = simulacrum (enchanted wax doll) *'ethnicity' = caucasian (crafted w appearance) *'hair' = light blonde, baby doll curls and bangs *'eyes' = pink *'style' = victorian, bubble, pop star *'colors' = pink, white, gold *'motifs' = doll houses, porcelain animals, carousels *'inspo' = poppy, barbie *weirdo *has this awkward persona that no one can tell where it ends and she begins *devoted to her persona but not her duties as a future queen : c *ppl confuse her for a wonderlandian *mother fosters several kids from the kingdom who are all different types of dolls *has one sister her age who takes a minor role and goes to eah 'Virginia D. Venus - Aphrodite' *'story' = cupid and psyche/juno, venus, and the hen *'alignment' = royal *'gender' = female *'class' = commoner *'nationality' = greek *'species' = immortal *'ethnicity' = black *'hair' = black, afro *'eyes' = hot pink *'style' = disco *'colors' = pinks, neons *'motifs' = hearts, disco balls *'inspo' = gloria gaynor, donna summer, josie and the pussycats 'Minerva Rosenkrantz - The Princess' *'story' = the snow queen *'alignment' = neutral *'gender' = female *'class' = royalty *'nationality' = korean-danish *'species' = human *'ethnicity' = east asian *'hair' = black, straight, bangs *'eyes' = violet *'style' = old-school reporter *'colors' = tan, white, lavender *'motifs' = newspapers, lavender flowers *'inspo' = lois lane, vicki vale, iris west *doesnt have her mother's role but attends eah on a reporter's scholarship *Serious Journalist™ *maintains neutrality and reports on the royal-rebel drama w/ out bias *dislikes blondie lockes' w/ a passion 'Passerine Dame - The Thrush' *'story' = cock robin *'alignment' = royal *'gender' = female *'class' = nobility *'nationality' = american-english *'species' = bird (has human form) *'ethnicity' = black *'hair' = black, victory rolls *'eyes' = brown *'style' = church fashion, 60s *'colors' = white *'motifs' = hats, feathers, music notes *'inspo' = shirley bassey, mae greenleaf 'Hoshiko Yamato - The King' *'story' = the little prince *'alignment' = rebel *'gender' = male *'class' = royalty *'nationality' = japanese *'species' = human *'ethnicity' = east asian *'hair' = black, bowl cut *'eyes' = brown *'style' = 80s eccentric *'colors' = purple, teal, white, gold *'motifs' = celestial objects *'inspo' = david bowie 'Crimson King - Red King' *'story' = through the looking-glass *'alignment' = royal *'gender' = male *'class' = commoner *'nationality' = indian-english *'species' = human *'ethnicity' = indian *'hair' = copper *'eyes' = amber *'style' = 60s psychadelia *'colors' = red, black *'motifs' = lava lamps, psychadelic art *'inspo' = pink floyd, king crimson 'Tomisha P. “Topanga” Terry - Tompy Terry' *'story' = land of oz *'alignment' = royal *'gender' = female *'class' = commoner *'nationality' = american *'species' = human *'ethnicity' = black *'hair' = black, kinky, long *'eyes' = blue *'style' = marching band, athletic *'colors' = blue, red, white *'motifs' = stars & stripes, band instruments *'inspo' = clark kent 'Gandaki Hamsatti - Gamzatti' *'story' = la bayadere *'alignment' = royal *'gender' = female *'class' = royalty *'nationality' = indian *'species' = human *'ethnicity' = indian *'hair' = black, straight, mid-length *'eyes' = brown *'style' = rich b*tch *'colors' = purple, gold, brown *'motifs' = leopard print *'inspo' = amneris (aida musical), tahani al-jamil, cheryl blossom, blair waldorf 'Ruinous Charming - Guenever' *'story' = a connecticut yankee in king arthur’s court *'alignment' = rebel *'gender' = male *'class' = royalty *'nationality' = romani-italian *'species' = human *'ethnicity' = romani *'hair' = brown, long, curly *'eyes' = brown *'style' = ancient rome *'colors' = purple, green, blue, gold *'motifs' = columns, cracks/shatters, symbols of adultery *'inspo' = bbc guinevere 'Sultanah Shiva - The Princess' *'story' = the folklore of stenka razin *'alignment' = royal *'gender' = female *'class' = royalty *'nationality' = iranian *'species' = human *'ethnicity' = middle-eastern *'hair' = black, long, ponytail, short bangs *'eyes' = brown *'style' = arabian princess, sailor *'colors' = dark blue, pink, gold *'motifs' = sail boats, lotuses, vases *'inspo' = tahani al-jamil, blair waldorf 'Lemonette “Lemony” Monroe - Pattycake' *'story' = the magical monarch of mo *'alignment' = rebel *'gender' = female *'class' = royalty *'nationality' = phunnilandian *'species' = human *'ethnicity' = black *'hair' = dark purple *'eyes' = yellow *'style' = southern belle, 50s suburban housewife *'colors' = purple, yellow *'motifs' = lemons, popcorn, rain, tulips, flowers *'inspo' = scarlett o'hara 'Courtney von Bathory - Bathilde' *'story' = giselle *'alignment' = rebel *'gender' = female *'class' = nobility *'nationality' = latvian *'species' = human *'ethnicity' = black *'hair' = black *'eyes' = brown *'style' = dapper, formal evening wear, roaring 20s *'colors' = black, red *'motifs' = bowties, top hats *'inspo' = mazikeen smith 'Huynh Nguyen - Miller's Daughter' *'story' = rumpelstiltskin *'alignment' = royal *'gender' = female *'class' = commoner *'nationality' = vietnamese *'species' = human *'ethnicity' = east asian *'hair' = black *'eyes' = brown *'style' = rags and riches, german meets vietnamese *'colors' = pink, red, gold *'motifs' = thread, spindles, conical hats *'inspo' = modern cinderellas 'Pozy G. Rozenbaum - Ozga' *'story' = land of oz *'alignment' = royal *'gender' = female *'class' = royalty *'nationality' = ozian *'species' = enchanted flower/flowery fairy(???) *'ethnicity' = black *'hair' = black, beauty queen curls *'eyes' = red *'style' = garden, haute *'colors' = dark red, dark green *'motifs' = dark/wilted roses, botanical gardens *'inspo' = pamela isley 'Mombu "Laveau" Northmancy' *'story' = land of oz *'alignment' = rebel *'gender' = female *'class' = commoner *'nationality' = ozian *'species' = witch *'ethnicity' = black *'hair' = dont know what its called but this *'eyes' = violet *'style' = voodoo queen *'colors' = purple, red *'motifs' = skeletons, glass balls, tarot cards *'inspo' = ahs marie laveau 'Tollulah Diggle - Tollydiggle' *'story' = land of oz *'alignment' = rebel *'gender' = female *'class' = commoner *'nationality' = ozian *'species' = human *'ethnicity' = black *'hair' = brown, frizzy *'eyes' = green *'style' = cat thief, jailhouse *'colors' = green, white *'motifs' = cat parts, domino masks, stripes, fur *'inspo' = selina kyle (esp from gotham) 'Eranthe "Erin" Discord - Strife' *'story' = hercules and pallas *'alignment' = rebel *'gender' = female *'class' = commoner *'nationality' = greek *'species' = human/personification *'ethnicity' = indian/caucasian *'hair' = black, waist-length, water wave/kinky *'eyes' = brown *'style' = grunge *'colors' = black, gold *'motifs' = sinful imagery *'inspo' = 'Prosperity L. Ploutus - Plutus/Luxury' *'story' = hercules and plutus/luxury and want *'alignment' = rebel *'gender' = female *'class' = commoner *'nationality' = greek *'species' = immortal *'ethnicity' = black *'hair' = brown, body wave *'eyes' = gold/silver *'style' = luxury, grecian *'colors' = gold, silver, black *'motifs' = symbols of wealth, greek columns *'inspo' = 'Marqueena E. Neptune - Poseidon' *'story' = jupiter, neptune, minerva, and momus *'alignment' = rebel *'gender' = female *'class' = royalty *'nationality' = japanese-greek *'species' = immortal *'ethnicity' = east asian *'hair' = black, victory roles *'eyes' = blue *'style' = vegas showgirl, equestrian *'colors' = neons *'motifs' = sea stuff, horses, skyscrapers *'inspo' = *no-nonsense *just wants to take over her dad's horse racing circuit in atlantis 'Ivory Coast - Third Sister' *'story' = the little mermaid *'alignment' = rebel *'gender' = female *'class' = royalty *'nationality' = ivorian *'species' = mermaid *'ethnicity' = black *'hair' = brown, dreadlocks *'eyes' = amber *'style' = pseudo vintage west african *'colors' = black, gold, red, blue, yellow *'motifs' = s n a k e s (whispers: there make b-) *'inspo' = all the grandmas out there. u guys rock *we love a sympathetic queen *will listen to ur problems and cook u food *pacifist but has other means of intimidation *uwu stay away from my adopted grandchildren pls bc i wont hesitate *has mami wata heritage and u bet she doesnt shut up abt it *"ykno according to one legend-" *campaigns for the role of the little mermaid's grandmother *they say no :C *tf when the old fashioned friend is more stylish than u *parents own like an underwater bed-and-breakfast/eclectic museum hybrid 'Gallery' sometimes i get impatient and wanna show off commissioned/adopted/gifted art i intend to use for eah ocs. so here we are Azalea.png|azalea frostfang, art by reiltra, adopted from chizeropa Harmony.png|harmonia eri, adopted from reiltra Miel.png|miel hombee, adopted from reiltra Dollkota.png|dollilah merriot, adopted from chizeropa Spidergirl.png|orchid webster, adopted from teddy-beard Spiderboy.png|unnamed webster kid, adopted from teddy-beard Meridianbysaria.png|meridian fatale, adopted from sariasong64 Akihikobyalleosi.png|akihiko oujisama, art by alleosi, adopted from lavallen Idris.png|idris ainsley, art by death2eden, adopted from sariasong64 Ilo.png|ilozumba daa, adopted from lydia813 Ivoryc.png|ivory coast, adopted from teddy-beard 'External Links' *aesthetic boards *non-aesthetic boards Category:Subpages